happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Durkadurkastani Demilitarized Zone
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Durkabalakamuk |- ! Type | } |- ! Operator | } |- ! Length | } |- ! colspan="2" | Political Information |- ! Operational | } |- ! Major Crossing | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The''' Durkadurkastani Demilitarized Zone', commonly known as the '''DMZ', is the heavily fortified strip of land that marks the demarcation line between the free Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl and the communist Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan. It is a highly secure area that is a point of friction between ESA and the INWOC in the Happy World Cold War. History See also: Durkadurkastani Civil War With the end of the Durkadurkastani Civil War following the intervention of the Grimshire Socialist Republic in mid 2018, the country was divided, with approximately 75% of the original territory being under communist control, and the remainder being independent. The Eastern Security Alliance (ESA) had deployed troops to defend the Royalist territory from annexation, and the new border between the two states was designated as following the old front line by the International Council under the Durkadurkastan Resolution of 2018. The Resolution also dictated the establishment of a demilitarized zone along this frontier, to both prevent further incidents in the ongoing Cold War as well as to address the concerns of the new Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan about mass migration of citizens into the capitalist Sultanate. Fortifications along the border were constructed along the eastern side by the Imperial Army of Faruq with aid from other ESA forces, and the same was done by the Army for the Liberation of Durkadurkastan along the western side, albeit with a focus more on keeping their population in than on defensive structures. Unity Bridge Unity Bridge (DurkaBajka Baljuk) is the only official crossing point between the two countries. Located along Durkadurkastan Route 1, the only unified roadway between the two states, which runs between the capitols Stuhldurka and Bakalakadaka, the bridge is generally disused, and heavily guarded from both sides. It is also believed to be wired for immediate demolition from the Stuhlbakastuhli side. Geography The DMZ runs on a path in a rough right angle, running through deserts along the north coast, through the heavily forested Stuhlbakastuhl, and then follows the Sherpasherpa river to the Happy Nation border. The areas of forest have been cleared along the DMZ, leaving a noticeable scar across the country. Fortifications The eastern side of the DMZ is patrolled day and night by the Imperial Army of Faruq, with air support provided mainly by HAKMMD forces. There is a large joint military base located at the northern terminus of the DMZ, and smaller camps located along it. Artillery fire-bases are also positioned behind the DMZ to fire into it or the DWRD itself if necessary. The border is otherwise marked by observation towers, floodlights, and tank traps, as well as chain link fences in most areas.The western side is marked by a four meter concrete wall, backed with guard towers, pillboxes, a mined deathstrip, and barbed wire. Category:Durkadurkastan Category:Military Installations Category:Fortifications Category:Happy World Cold War